Moments
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Everyone is defined by the moments that shaped their life. What about the life of Councilman Tarrlok? Who is he? How does he act in certain situations? Is he really as sinister as he appears or is there something deeper to the man whose life has been tainted by sorrow?
1. Quenchy with Kai

**Hey guys welcome to the first drabble! The word challenge for the next few chapters was "quenchy" 'Put "Quenchy" in my Ask and I will write how it would go if I drunkenly hit on you'. Some of these were a little harder than others to write but I had fun with each of them. In this chapter we have the handsome Councilman Tarrlok with the Beautiful Kai the OC of the crimson lily. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Tarrlok's head pounded as he opened his eyes and gazed blearily around at his surroundings. He was still in his office and he was…naked? Horror filled him to see that he lay on the floor with his arm tucked around the lithe body of a red head. _Red__head_…Tarlock narrowed his eyes and glared down at the body pressed against him and almost instantly a flood of memories swirled through his brain.

She had come, no barged into his office earlier, and had burst out with the news that people wished to know what it was he found physically attractive about women. He had given her a cool response but inwardly he had drank in the sight of her pale skin and fiery hair. It fell over her shoulders in soft waves drawing his gaze down to her breasts…He was distracted from the view by her suddenly shoving a bottle at him.

Tarrlok had immediately grabbed it from her but he was no fool. He looked down at it suspiciously. "What is this?"

The redhead smiled cheerfully. "Just some liquid courage; think of it as a way to help you give a real response instead of that ambiguous crap."

Tarrlok had wanted to reject the offering but the girl intrigued him. With two quick movements he opened the bottle and slowly drank the contents. It was a pleasant mixture of fruits along with something else…The name of what it was tugged at his mind but it wasn't until a foolish smile began to widen his mouth that the it hit him.

Cactus Juice.

Reason failed him as the liquid possessed his mind. All he could see was the woman in front of him. For some reason she looked as if she were surrounded by copies of herself and all of them were smiling seductively at Tarrlok while beckoning for him to come closer.

He leered at her and with a clumsy movement he grabbed at one of the woman. She disappeared in a whisp of smoke and Tarrlok growled before grabbing out at another girl. More smoke. He was starting to get angry but he tried again and this time Tarrlok felt his hands closing around a warm body.

As Tarrlok pulled the redhead towards him he felt as though the air was on fire or perhaps it was her hair. He threaded one of his hands through the thick mass of curls and grinned lecherously down at her. "You want a real answer?" The words were slurred and she had a difficult time making out what he said but when Tarrlok's mouth pressed against hers the girl had no trouble making out the meaning.

Tarrlok blinked and found himself in the present once more. The memories were causing him to…respond once more and with embarrassment he pushed the girl roughly away from him and leapt to his feet. He needed to escape while he still could.

Grabbing his clothes that were strewn across the office Tarrlok hastily reclothed himself and opened the door to find himself face to face with the Council Page. The page cringed and nervously adjusted his glasses.

Tarrlok sneered at the weak man and said cooly, "See to it that Mistress...well her name doesn't really matter at this point...see to it that she and everything pertaining to her is removed from my office by the time I return." He pushed the page none to gently to one side and swept out of the area. The Council Page let out a small whimper and quietly entered the office to begin the task.

* * *

**Please leave a review and if you guys have any word suggestions for more drabbles go ahead and toss them in there! **


	2. Quenchy with Asami

**What if Tarrlok and Asami had an intimate moment together? Go ahead and read this to find out ;)**

* * *

Tarrlok wasn't sure how the beautiful and sinfully young Asami Sato ended up in his office but he was oddly glad that his assistant, the Council Page, had gone home for the night.

"Can I help you with anything Miss Sato? It is rather late for you to be out at such a time."

Asami stood nervously across the room and for a moment looked unsure of herself. The moment passed and determination colored her features. "I just want you to understand, not all non benders are evil like Amon or…" She paused to look away, her voice softening as she finished. "My father."

Tarrlok could care less about the girl's overweight and pompous father but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Feigning concern he strode over to the wet bar and said, "It's a little difficult to believe that considering all that's happened but perhaps you and I could come to a…special understanding." He poured some amber liquid into two glasses and walked over to Asami handing her one.

"Here. Normally I don't condone alcohol for minors but these are special circumstances wouldn't you agree?"

Asami nodded in agreement and slowly sipped at the liquid in her cup. The familiar taste of scotch along with something else teased her taste buds. She drained the glass and wondered fleetingly if the Councilman had added something extra. Before she could make an inquiry a sudden feeling of weightlessness consumed her. The glass slipped from her hand and fell the floor where it shattered. Asami stared dreamily at the glass pieces that seemed to morph into butterflies and giggled happily as they flew up and surrounded Tarrlok.

For an older gentleman he was quite handsome and Asami felt an overwhelming urge to have him touch her. As she slid herself into his arms Asami didn't notice the wicked gleam in Tarrlok's eyes or the way he locked the door as he pushed her against it…

* * *

**Please leave a review and if you guys have any word suggestions for more drabbles go ahead and toss them in there! **


	3. Quenchy with Anonymous

**Once more Tarrlok is assaulted by Cactus Juice...this time however his assailant is a mysterious figure.**

**Also for those of you who are curious these are drabbles so they're meant to be on the short side :)**

* * *

Tarrlok hadn't been paying much attention to his current visitor when they slid a cup over the desk to him. He glanced up and was mildly amused to see them blushing slightly.

"I brought you something to drink…Asking all those questions must leave you really thirsty." Their voice was soft, hesitant.

Tarrlok felt the urge to bloodbend them out of his office but…he was rather thirsty. He picked up the cup up and downed its contents in one gulp. The familiar taste of Cactus Juice filled his mouth and he dropped the cup in horror. The person seated before him smiled devilishly and Tarrlok leapt to his feet knocking his chair over. He raised his hands to blood bend the life out of them when suddenly…everything became rosy.

The room seemed to spin in slow motion as he stepped around the desk and looked with fascination at the a red dot that seemed to be growing on the wall opposite his desk. He reached out to touch it and fell forward a giddy sensation filling him. He struggled to stay standing to swerved back towards the desk. His blue eyes caught sight of the person and a drunken smile spread across his face.

Their face had suddenly taken on the appearance of one of the masked dancers he had seen during a Fire Nation festival. The front of Tarrlok's pants suddenly felt tight; he had to have them. Tarrlok stumbled over to the person and grabbed them by the hair. "I am going to kill you," he slurred. His hand tightened and he dragged them up from the chair lowering his head so that their mouths were almost touching.

"But first I will make you scream my name."

Tarrlok pushed the person roughly down onto the desk and lowered himself only to find himself falling into a seemingly endless pit of stars and flying lemurs.

For several long moments the person lay smashed beneath Tarrlok's unconscious body before gingerly sliding out from under him and escaping.

* * *

**Please leave a review and if you guys have any word suggestions for more drabbles go ahead and toss them in there!**


	4. Quenchy with Korra

**Days after His conquest of Asami Soto, Tarrlok has an encounter with Korra...**

* * *

A few days had passed since Tarrlok's seduction of the beautiful Asami Soto. Tarrlok sat in his office going over a new proposal when the door burst open and the Avatar stormed in. Tarrlok smiled politely, quietly amused at the rage emanating from her body. It would be a lie to say that he did not think the Avatar appeared most attractive when she was angry. The way her eyes flashed and face flushed was quite becoming.

"Avatar Korra this is a…pleasant surprise." Tarrlok's tone was neutral, betraying nothing.

Korra put her hands on her hips and snapped, "This isn't a social call Tarrlok; I want to know what it is you've done to Asami!"

Tarrlok's eyes widened in mock innocence. "Asami? The daughter of Hiroshi Soto?"

"Don't play stupid with me Tarrlok," Korra growled. "She came to see you a few days ago and when she got back…she was different."

Tarrlok leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "I'm not sure what it is you wish for me to do Korra."

Korra crossed her arms and assumed what was supposed to be a threatening expression. It was all Tarrlok could do not to laugh.

"I want you to tell me exactly what it is that happened when she came here!"

Tarrlok stood abruptly causing Korra to take half a step back. He smiled and said cooly, "Well perhaps it is better if I show you what happened." He walked over to the wet bar and quietly poured two drinks before turning back to her.

Raising a glass Tarrlok said, "When your friend came she was visibly distraught so I offered her something to drink. Perhaps you would care to try some?"

Korra started to protest but suddenly Tarrlok was beside her pressing the glass into her hand. "Drink Korra." Tarrlok's voice was low and his eyes warm as he stared down at her. Korra felt a blush stain her cheeks and without thinking she raised the glass and downed the contents.

Tarrlok took the glass from her and watched in amusement as the cactus juice took effect on the young Avatar. Her expression glazed over and she mumbled something about water dragons as she stumbled towards his wall of water. Tarrlok walked over to his desk and calmly set the glasses down before joining the Avatar by the wall. Korra had her hand in the cool liquid but looked at him when he stood beside her.

Korra's eyes darkened and her wet hands were suddenly on the lapels of his overcoat. Tarrlok leaned down towards her.

There really were benefits to having access to everything.

* * *

**Please leave a review and if you guys have any word suggestions for more drabbles go ahead and toss them in there! **


End file.
